Arcs Remnants (Book 1)
by ArcofUA
Summary: It's been over 100 years since the brothers wiped out mankind, and now they are back. The world now discovering itself must face change as Kingdoms wage war and new lands are found. Jaune Arc, a young child from the kingdom of Mantle, along with his two friends, Pyrrha and Winter, are kidnapped and learn the ways of the faunas. However, they are torn between going back home and fig
1. Chapter 1 Animal Warrior

**A/N: This is before Ozma and Salem begin a war and become worshiped. I do plan on adding that part into this story, but this is sort of an AU, but also it's own story? anyway I just thought about it and I always wondered how the countries in RWBY reacted when Faunas showed up and how they get aura and semblance as well later discover dust. I also do plan on adding Ruby, Yang, Tai, Qrow, Raven, Summer, and eta later on in the second book. For now, this book will be Jaune taking back his home or rather losing it...**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: ANIMAL WARRIORS

Jaune Arc, 6-year-old son to Lord Marcus Arc and his wife Isabel Arc. He and his family lived in the Kingdome of Mantle. It was the First Era and Jaune's father was one of the appointed lords of land in Mantle called Weeping Woods. Jaune was a young boy, full of hope and love for everything. But he also wanted to learn how to fight. Jaune wanted to be a warrior like his father Because after his father died, he would have to inherit the land and protect it from all those who wish to harm his family and his land. Jaune loved to play, he also played with two girls. Pyrrha Nikos was the same age as Jaune and was one of the most loving and caring girls Jaune had ever known. Another girl he had played with was Winter Schnee. She was the oldest of three siblings, she was only 8 but she wished not to be like a normal girl, waiting for prince charming to save her, she wanted to learn swordsmanship. Her father, Jacques Schnee, was his father's most trusted advisor as well as an honored warrior.

The three children were playing in the woods, along with Pyrrha and Winter.

"So what should we play today?" Pyrrha asked

"How about we play Hide and Seek?" Winter asked

"That sounds good!" Jaune cheered "who wants to be first?"

"I don't want to be it," Winter told him

"Neither do I" Pyrrha replied

Jaune groaned, "fine I'll be it," Jaune told them

He went to a tree and leaned against it and began to count. Pyrrha and Winter ran to hide. They made their way through the forest and almost to the beach, but they were stopped when a group of men was in front of them. Their features were different than any man they have seen. One man had ears like that of a dog, another had horns that resembled a goat.

"What are these? Children?" Said a female, who had scales like that of a lizard

"They don't look like children from Menagerie," said another man with feathers hanging from his back.

"They are children you fool," said a figure, he had a tail of a monkey and even some ears. He also had a huge scar on his chest.

"These are human children," said the man

"Should we kill them?" asked another female "they could alert whoever else is with them"

"No we take them instead, I will not kill a child," Said the monkey man

But before they could do anything, Pyrrha and Winter ran off, but they didn't get far as the Monkey man had tackled them.

"Let us go! Let us go!" Winter cried

"I can't do that" The monkey man replied and he knocked them out.

The man got up and then smelled the air, he looked around and sniffed the air once again. He looked down at the two girls to find the same scent on them as well.

"There was a third!" he cried

Jaune ran to his home as soon as he saw the group of people plan to kill Pyrrha and Winter. He ran and ran, even when he tasted Iron in his mouth and he could feel the strength in his legs began to give out. He saw his home town in the distance. He reached the gates and he pushed them open, only to hear the battle cry of many people behind. Jaune turned to see the attackers, along with their animal features. They ran in and began killing all the guards, Jaune just stood there before trying to run to his family, only to be knocked on the head, on the ground he looked to see some of the attackers and saw men and even women were killed before he blacked out.

Jaune awoke with his hands tied, in front of him he saw his home, burning to the ground. He also saw the heads of his father, Pyrrha's family, as well as Winter's father. Jaune couldn't believe it his father was dead. Jaune cried, he couldn't believe it, His father, his home, everything he had ever loved. Was gone.

"You're awake" came a voice

Jaune turned around to see the Monkey man, and behind him were Pyrrha, Winter, and six other kids along with the man's group.

"We're taking you home with us," Said the man

The man walked up to Jaune and walked him to the group of children. Jaune didn't do anything, he knew he was too weak to kill the man, but he would one day. For now, all the children let the tears fall.

As they were walking Jaune turned to the Monkey man

"What's your name?" Jaune asked the man.

"My name is Kai Wukong" Said Kai

"Why do you have a monkey's tail?" Jaune asked again

"I was born with it, so was my father and his father, our race has always had animal features" Kai replied

"Why do you have them?"

Kai chuckled "no one knows. Some say the gods gave us these gifts to protect us from humans, some say it is a curse upon our people, but we think of them as gifts" Kai replied

"You have more than one god?" Pyrrha asked this time

"Yes, Four of them"

"What are their names?" She asked again

"There's Sven, the God of creation. Then there's Kaa, the goddess of destruction. Uthred the god of choice. And the last is Jinn, Goddess of Knowledge" Kai told them "do your people worship different gods?"

"Yes. We worship Monty Oum" Pyrrha replied "he created everything according to our belief"

Kai nodded, He looked to see the ship arrive. The ship looked like a dragon, with its front having what looked like the head of a dragon and the designs on it were made of purple ore. As it docked, They put the children on first and then they got on. Kai said something to a man, but the children couldn't understand it, Kai seemed to be speaking in a different language.

"where are you taking us?" Winter asked Kai

Kai looked at her, "Home" Kai replied, and they set sail...

* * *

**A/N 2: So if you are wondering what countries would be like ours well here's a list.**

**Atlas/Mantle: England (they will speak Latin)**

**Menagerie: Scottland (Scottish Gaelic)**

**Mistral: China (Chinese)**

**Vacuo: Egypt/Middle East (Standard Arabic)**

**Vale: Scandinavia (Danish)**


	2. Chapter 2 12 Years

CHAPTER 2: 12 YEARS

Jaune Arc. He had blood on his face, he was standing still, a sword in his hand...

* * *

**_Jaune swung at Kai with a wooden sword and Kai blocked it and then bashed his shield into Jaune's face. Jaune fell and dropped his sword, Kai smirked_**

**_"come on Jaune, you need to get better if you want to kill me" Kai told him_**

**_Jaune growled in anger and picked up his sword again and charged at Kai and swung angerly at Kai. blocked all of the strikes with ease and then hit Jaune's hand causing Jaune to drop his sword and then kicked Jaune in the chest and Jaune fell on his back._**

**_"Don't ever strike in anger, unless you want to die?" Kai told him "do you want to die Jaune?"_**

**_"n-n-no," Jaune said weakly_**

**_"what? I can't hear you!" Kai asked with a smile_**

**_"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Jaune cried_**

**_Kai Chuckled, "Good lad!"_**

* * *

...A man then rushed at Jaune with a knife in hand, Jaune sidestepped the man and then with his sword raised, stabbed into the man's back, another rushed to him, but Jaune slashed away the attack and then swung back and slashed the man on his arm but the man then swung back and slashed Jaune on the rib, he slashed again but Jaune dodged and stabbed the man in the chest. Jaune took a deep breath and walked away from his dead opponents, across the field was his brother of his adoptive family, Sun Wukong, who was fighting with his two swords and killed another man. The battle that they had fought was over. The Jarl of East-Watch had ordered his men to attack them.

Sun kneeled next to Jaune in exhaustion both men were covered in blood, not a lot but enough, Jaune walked up to him and sat next to Sun

"Rinn thu gu math Bràthair, gabh fois a-nis,(**1**)" Jaune told Sun

Sun fell onto his back in exhaustion, Jaune looked to the hills and that's when he saw her... A Woman glowing blue, with Gold chains wrapped around her body. Jaune had been seeing her quite a lot. It was one of his people's gods. it was Jinn. She had come to his dreams, telling him to sail home...

* * *

**_Jaune woke up to see her, She looked at him and showed him the Visions. She showed him, Mantle, she showed him a and full of green trees and even red ones, showed him deserts more vast then Menagerie, showed him lands darker than the night sky._**

**_"You shall know great glory yet know great pain. You shall be greater than any man in this era, yet be lost to time. You shall discover friends that even blood will remain loyal to. and you shall die by she who calls herself a god"_**

* * *

Pyrrha waited by the boats for the remaining warriors to be sent home. She saw the two boys make there way down, she walked to Jaune and hugged him, and He hugged back. Sun looked at her and gave a half-smile

"how many were there?" Pyrrha asked

"about 15 of them, we were able to kill most of them, but in the end, were the only ones..." Sun replied

Jaune sighed and looked down, "they told us that they were defending their home because they don't have anything to offer us," Jaune told her

"He's right, the people here are not able to offer anything to us," Sun told her "Right now Mantle is our best hope"

Jaune and Pyrrha looked down. Mantle. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Winter's old home. was that the Home Jinn spoke about?

"I know you feel about going back there, but after the second time Menagerie went back we were crushed. and now that we've grown our strength and have more weapons, we're ready to fight back" Sun said

They nodded and got on the boat and sailed home. The sailing was gonna be a long, and the people back home were not gonna be happy. They can't bring back any food.

* * *

Jaune, Sun, and Pyrrha arrived home, Winter, who was the adoptive sister of the King's daughter, Blake Belladonna. Jaune was older then Sun, and since he was the oldest, even if adopted, was to wed Princess Belladonna. However, Jaune would admit that she was a beauty, but his heart would always love Winter. Winter may or may not have had known of Jaune's feelings but he was fine with it, But Jaune didn't want to dishonor his family, he would try and put those feelings aside and wed Blake Belladonna.

King Ghira Belladonna saw as their ship docked and the three warriors walked into town.

"Welcome Brave warriors! have you brought anything from the Eastern parts?" Ghira asked

Jaune shook his head, "no my king, They had no food or crops to spare, they had come and attacked us but we fought them off, My brother and I were the only ones to escape" Jaune said sadly.

Ghira sighed and put his head down in sadness, "well, that is some terrible news, which is why I want all warriors and Land-owners to meet me in the great hall tonight, I have a plan which we all must agree on. But until then! we feast!" Ghira cried

The crowd roared and the cooks went to cook the food and bring the ale. Jaune looked to Winter and smiled, She smiled as well. Pyrrha looked to Sun and smiled, Sun smiled back with more glee.

As the night rolled on, Jaune and Sun along with their fellow brothers in arms and the town people drank the finest of Ale. Sun danced with the girls and Pyrrha danced with many men as well. Jaune only danced and talked with Blake. He had to admit she was beautiful as well. Blake was indeed a princess, yet Jaune had found that there was also a fighter in her heart.

"So tell me, lord Arc, what is your wish for your future?" Blake asked with a smile

"Well, my lady, I wish to have many children with a beautiful woman such as yourself and to die old and loved" Jaune replied back

Blake smiled, "so, you are ok with the agreement to be my husband?" She asked

Jaune nodded, "yes, but only if you are ok with it"

Blake nodded, "yes, If it means to be with someone such as yourself"

Jaune nodded, "very well, then if it is ok with you, we shall be wed tomorrow" Jaune chuckled

Blake giggled as well, "Very well, Jaune"

Winter watched as Blake and Jaune talked and talked. She drank some Ale and Pyrrha sat next to her.

"How are you?" Pyrrha asked her childhood friend

"I'm fine Pyrrha"

Pyrrha chuckled, "you've been staring at him ever since he came back"

"I have not"

"Have to"

"Have not"

"Have to"

"Have not!"

"Have~ To~!"

Winter was about to open her mouth but decided to not argue with her friend

"Well, what about you? You liked him ever since we were children"

Pyrrha laughed, "yes, we were children, but now..."

Pyrrha then glanced to another blonde who was dancing on a table with another woman

"Now I'm in love with another blonde" Pyrrha giggled.

* * *

**A/N: I have always liked the Idea of Pyrrha being the person to throw a little bit of shade at others and I also like her being kind of cocky. In the next chapter, we will meet Cardin, Adam, Sienna, and Velvet. As well as the Belladonna/Arc wedding and the start of the journey back to Mantle.**

**1: Jaune is speaking in Scottish Gaelic. The translation is ["You did well Brother, now rest,"]**

**Also please don't be mad if I make them talk in a different language, I will provide Translations.**


	3. Chapter 3 a Belladonna wedding

It was the next day, and as Jaune had promised the night before, he would marry Princess Blake Belladonna. Jaune began to get dressed in a white shirt with gold-laced along the lining, as well as his father's necklace, which was silver and in the shape of a wolf head.

and he had his sword strapped to his side. Jaune walked out and was greeted by Sun, Kai, and his adoptive mother, Akela, who was actually a Wolf Faunas. Akela had married Kai after Sun was born, Sun's mother, Leslie, had become ill after the birth and died. Kai had found Akela from West-Watch and married her when Sun was 5. Since then she has been a mother to both Sun and Jaune, but she was still a warrior.

Kai hugged his adoptive son with glee.

"Your getting married already! It seems like yesterday when you were learning to swing your sword!" Kai cried with joy

"yes" Akela replied "You've grown so much, Jaune"

Jaune blushed at his mother's words. Sun hugged his brother as well.

"you are a lucky man brother," Sun told him

"thank you" Jaune replied "I wish you will find the happiness that I feel one day"

Kai then nodded, "so, do you still plan on going to the raid with us to mantle next week?" Kai asked him

Jaune sighed, "yes, I want to prove that I can become a good king for the future," Jaune told him

Kai nodded. "do not worry about that now! today is your wedding! celebrate!" Kai cheered

Jaune nodded and prepared himself to Marry the King's daughter, the wedding would last for 5 days. King Ghira had already sent word to West-watch, East-watch, and South-watch. Jarl Sienna, Jarl Olfric, and Jarl Scarletina would arrive, this was Important as when Ghira died, Jaune was to be the next King, which meant Jaune was being judged by the Jarls. Not to mention he was also expected to be challenged by other Suitors from the other three territories.

* * *

Jaune readied himself and walked to a hill that over-looked the ocean

He came here and wondered what was west, Both of his fathers talked about it. No one dared to journey west, but one day he would, He would, no matter the cost.

"Father..." Jaune said out-loud "I have become a great warrior, and I wish you could see me"

Jaune watched the horizon, smelled the sea, heard the waves crash against the rocks. and then he heard it. Her voice, he turned around and looked to see her, her golden chains around her arms and neck, her skin glowed blue.

"Lady Jinn," Jaune said

**"Jaune Arc,"** She said,

"what is it you want from me?" Jaune asked, "what words of my future do you bring?"

Jinn giggle, **"I have come to warn you of the coming troubles,"** Jinn told him

Jaune was confused, "troubles?"

**"Beware of he who challenges you first this coming week. Befriend she who wants to follow you this coming week. always trust he of Winchester"** Jinn said before she disappeared

Jaune took her words in, why the gods were helping him, he did not know, but he was glad for the help. Yet he had a feeling who he knew who she spoke about in the last part.

* * *

A young brunette was working on a mace within the great City. There he worked on many weapons, day and night. However, He worked on the mace that would split open the heads of his enemies when he would go to the next raid with his friends.

"who would have guessed you still be working on that" came a voice

The young man turned to his shop's entrance, only to see the Blonde boy, Jaune Arc. The boy got to his feet and a smile was worn on his face

"Jaune!" the man cried with happiness as he hugged the blonde boy

"Cardin!" Jaune replied hugging back.

Cardin Winchester was one of Jaune's many friends. Jaune had met Cardin after a year of living on Menagerie, Cardin was the apprentice of the Black-Smith in the city. They had become fast friends, Cardin had forged Jaunes sword and his dagger.

"I hear your getting married today! why am I only being told of this today?" Cardin asked with a smile

"Forgive me, I have been busy as of late old friend" Jaune replied

"it is fine, but surely you're not just here to talk" Cardin replied

Jaune nodded, "Indeed that is true" Jaune told him "I have come to tell you of my plans, and I feel it would be in your best interest to hear my words"

Cardin looked to him with a smile, "oh really?"

* * *

It was the night of the wedding at Blake stood in a white dress, laced with black in the seams, Jaune stood across from her in his wedding attire. in the middle of the two stood Blake's father, he was dressed with only his pants and a fur cloak then covered his torso but showed off his chest and abs.

"We are gathered here by the gods with these two to join them in marriage!" Ghira announced

He tuned to Jaune with a silver cup, in the cup was Panthers blood, a Symbol that Jaune would become one with the Belladonna family.

"Do you, Jaune Arc, swear to keep my daughter Happy and to become the King of Menagerie only when my body turns cold and when I take my last breath?" Ghira asked

Jaune nodded, "I do, My king"

"Do you, Blake Belladonna, swear to keep this man happy and give him many children, so that your bloodline may live on?" Ghira asked her

"I do, My King" Blake replied

"Then you may now kiss!"Ghira asked

Jaune cupped Blake's cheeks and kissed her, Blake wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. When they separated the crowd cheered and roared with glee and cheer!

all except a white-haired woman. sure she smiled, but her heart was broken...


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Enemy

It was the fourth day of the Wedding celebration, Jaune had woken up within his new home and next to his beautiful wife. He looked to see that she was already awake, her auburn eyes stared into his

"Hello my love" Blake greeted him with a smile

"Hello" Jaune replied

Jaune kissed her and got up from the bed. He got dressed and looked to her, she was naked as well. Blake and Jaune had sex with each other for both of their first times. It was well and Jaune had indeed loved Blake, Not only was she beautiful, but she was taught to fight, to kill, to raid. It made her more interesting as Jaune had never guessed that the king's daughter would be raised as a fighter.

"today the challengers will arrive from the three regions," Blake told him "I hope you are ready"

Jaune smiled, "Of course I am. I must if I wish to keep you" Jaune told her

Blake smiled, "It honors me to know that," Blake told him

"and it should," Jaune told her "but it honors me more that you wish for me to do my best and for me to keep you"

Jaune walked to her and kneeled on one leg and looked to her. Blake looked to him

"I do love you," Jaune told her

"As do I" Blake replied

Jaune nodded, "allow me to get ready for the coming fights," Jaune told her

"do what you must my love" Blake replied

Jaune nodded and left the room. Once there he looked to his Armor that he would wear for the coming fights. it was brown leather and only covered his chest.

he wore his mother's silver wolf necklace and put his remaining hair in a pony-tail, it wasn't long but the hairs hit the nape of his neck. He thought about cutting it but he would leave it as it was. He then grabbed his sword and sheath, he then grabbed his second weapon of choice, it was his only other weapon he used in battle, Jaune never used a shield, he used a Seax Knife with a curved handle.

Jaune then sheathed the knife and then put the armor on and prayed to all four of his gods. He would need there blessing because Jaune remembered what Jinn had told him.

_****"Beware of he who challenges you first this coming week..."****_

Whoever challenged him first in the battle, needed not to be trusted, he was to be killed if it came to it. Whoever it was.

* * *

Everyone from the city gathered, they created a make-shift arena where Jaune would have to fight three other warriors.

Jaune watched as the three Jarls of the three other major regions, Jarl Sienna Khan of South-Watch, Jarl Olfric of East-watch, and Jarl Scarletina of West-Watch.

Jarl Sienna Khan was a female Tiger-Faunas, She loved to fight and raid but did not hurt those who did not raise a hand or blade at her, She was a fair and just ruler.

Jarl Olfric was an old Hawk-Faunas, He was known as 'Olfric the wise' because he and his people had ways of building weapons stronger and lighter and they were also one of the biggest trading points between Mistral, a foreign country to the north.

Jarl Vilkis Scarletina, He was a kind and noble ruler, and he allowed his own daughter, who was next in line to be Jarl, to take part in their raids. Velvet Scarlatina was already making a name for herself, She was named 'The Scarlet Warrior' because she would be drenched in her enemy's blood.

Ghira got off his throne and looked to his fellow Jarls. "Greetings my friends! I want to welcome you all here, Please rest and eat before the tournament begins" Ghira told them

The Jarls and their guards and servants got off their horses and decided to eat and drink and mingle with the others. Jaune looked to see all those who he could later call a friend or an enemy. he looked to see all kinds of people that talked with his family and his friends.

"an do phòs duine nighean Jarl Ghiras?(****1****)" came a voice

Jaune turned around to see a Male Bull-Faunas with red hair walk to him

"a bheil duilgheadas agad leam?(****2****)" Jaune replied back

"Maitheanas dhomh, is mise Adam Taurus(****3****)"

Jaune looked at him if he was who he said he was.

"Forgive me but I would prefer if we talked in Manteline" Jaune responded

"yes, of course," Adam replied "I hope to see you in the arena Jaune Arc"

Adam left to get a horn of ale. Jaune now knew that Adam would challenge him. but would he be the first?

* * *

Jaune stood in the small arena with his sword and knife. He was surrounded by many people and all of the elders along with his family and Blake sat and watched the coming fights. Ghira came down and stood next to Jaune,

"Welcome all to the celebration 9f the Belladonna wedding! As you know part of our tradition is for the other three lands to fight for the chance to be the husband and claim the wife for themselves!" Ghira yelled

The crowd roared with cheer

"So who wishes to fight Jaune Arc to claim my daughter for themselves?" Ghira yelled "remember one from each land"

Suddenly, Sienna stood up and Adam did the same.

"Our fighter will be Adam Tarrus!" Sienna yelled

The crowd roared and Adam, who was already in his armor, slowly went down to the Arena. Jaune readied himself

'it seems I was right' Jaune thought.

Adam was now in the Arean with Jaune and Ghira smiled, he looked to Jaune

"do your best" He told him

Jaune nodded. Ghira left and Jaune pulled out his sword and his seax knife, while Adam pulled out a longsword with a blood-red blade. the two readied themselves and waited for Ghira to sound the fight.

Sun watched as his brother was waiting to fight.

Blake silently prayed to all the gods to keep Jaune safe. As did Winter.

Sienna watched with Suspicion, she felt something different when looking at the Young Blonde. Something seemed to almost protect him.

"Begin!" Ghira yelled

Adam swings down his Sword but Jaune side-stepped it and then went to swing at Adam, Adam quickly blocked the Attack and then he kicked Jaune back, Jaune staggered back and Adam swung side-ways but Jaune lowered his body and cut Adam across the waist, the Cut was Shallow but it still made Adam bleed. Adam turned and sliced at Jaune, but this time using only his right hand to swing, Jaune dodged the blade once again but was punched in the face, Jaune fell back a little on his feet but turned around the see Adam swing again, Jaune moved but dropped his sword, Adam turned and raised his blade to stab at Jaune, but Jaune blocked and moved the Blade away with his knife and went to stab Adam but Adam grabbed his hand and head-butted him, Causing Jaune to fall to the ground.

Adam turned his sword around as if he held a Dagger and raised it to stab Jaune while on the ground, but Jaune kicked Adam in the leg causing Adam to kneel a little, Jaune used this to get back up and grab his sword, Jaune turned to kill Adam, only for him to get Stabbed in the shoulder, Jaune yelled in pain but while Adam's sword was in his shoulder, Jaune stabbed Adam in the ribs with his knife, This caused Adam to fall to the ground and Jaune raised his sword and stabbed horizontally into Adams neck **(think of the first fight in the Movie troy where Achillies kills Boagrius)** Adam then fell dead to the ground.

Ghira stepped down and looked to the other two leaders of the land. "does anyone else wish to fight to claim my daughter's hand?" Ghira asked

However no one stood up, Instead, the other two lands decided that it seemed Jaune was worthy of Blake's hand as he had killed Adam Tarrus, who was said to be one of the best fighters in Menagerie.

The after-party was held and now no one could stop Jaune and Blake being together. Jaune with Blake by his side sat at the table with his parents and his brother along with Pyrrha. They were then joined by an unexpected person. Velvet Scarlatina sat with them and looked to Jaune,

"You are Jaune Arc, It is an honor to meet you," Velvet told him

Jaune nodded, "You as well, I Have heard much about you" Jaune replied

Velvet nodded, "Yes, but please I wish to be treated as you would treat a friend" Velvet replied

Jaune nodded, "Very well," Jaune told her

Velvet took a drink of her ale and smiled, "it is also a pleasure to meet you as well Lady Blake" Velvet said

Blake smiled and nodded, "I can only say the same" Blake replied "your presence of you and your father Honor us"

"I hear you are going to Mantle to raid there once more," Velvet said "My father is speaking to King Ghira to see if he would allow us on this Raid"

Jaune smiled, "I am sure the King would allow it, we could use any fighters that wish to partake in the raid" Jaune told her "I also wish to see you in action Velvet"

"As do I" Velvet replied

* * *

"I thought you said he could kill him!?" Ghira yelled to Sienna

"You never told me he was protected by the gods," Sienna said with a calm manner

"HE IS NOT PROTECTED BY THEM!" Ghira yelled, "Now I have to come up with another plan!"

"why? you allowed him to Marry your daughter but why do you want to kill him?" Sienna asked

"because of what I was shown," Ghira said

"Shown? what was shown to you?" Ghira asked

"She... She came to me, told me about what would happen should Jaune Arc live during the trials" Ghira said

"The Fall witch was here!? and you listened to her!?" Sienna cried

"Yes because she showed me what he could do..." Ghira said "he will destroy what it means to be faunas! to be us! He will betray us as soon as he arrives back in Mantle!" Ghira yelled

Sienna scoffed, "you are a fool, Ghira Belladonna... Do what you wish, but I will not have a hand in your schemes" Sienna said as she walked away.

Ghira sighed and wondered if what he was doing was right. Could he allow such change? or would he allow his daughter to be happy for the time being? No, if the Change came then Blake would be crushed by the result of what Jaune could become. He neede Jaune Arc dead.

* * *

****A/N: sorry I didn't update this sooner I've just been really busy, also there will be another chapter to my story "Knight of the Grimm" posted later tonight, if any of you read it then I'm telling you now, but if you don't read it then I suggest you do, it gets updated more then this and has an interesting story :)****

****TRANSLATIONS:****

****1: "did they allow a man to marry Jarl Ghira's daughter?"****

****2: "are you having a problem with me?"****

****3: "forgive me, I'm Adam Taurus"****


	5. Chapter 5 The Raid Begins

it's been 5 weeks and today was the day they all waited for. The four regions would come together, with their toughest warriors and raid the Kingdome of Mantle. From their own village, Jaune Arc, Sun Wukong, Pyrrha Nikos, Cardin Winchester, Dove, and Sky Lark were going, from Sienna's village was Ilia Amitola, Nema Katt, and Marrow Amin, from the east, was Velvet Scatletina, Mercury Black, Marrisa and Oscar Pines, Narrisa Petagrew, Calavar Remas, Lily Pots, and Albus Wulfric.

It was time, Jaune was nervous. He looked to his wife and smiled, "Are you not gonna wish me luck on my voyage?" He asked with a smile

"I do not need to" Blake replied "For I know you will come back to me"

Jaune smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I will, an Arc never breaks a promise" Jaune replied

"Is that true?" Blake asked with a smile

"It is now," Jaune said

He left her and boarded the boat and saw the look in his wife's eyes and saw her smile. Blake watched as the boat continued to sail, Akela looked to her daughter in law and while she knew Blake smiled it was a mask.

"I know how you feel, When Jaune and Sun were younger and Kai was sent on raids I worried one day he would never come back, but he came back every time, It's alright to worry but know that Jaune is like his father"

"You mean their skills?" Blake asked

"No," Akela replied "I mean when they give a promise, they keep it" Akela smiled and she leads Blake back to her home.

It's been a full day since then and the sea was so far kind to them, and with the wind blowing like it was, it seemed they would make it to Mantle in record time, Jaune stood on the front of the ship and liked to where Mantle would be. Sun walked to his brother and placed a hand on his right shoulder.

"It seems the gods are truly on our side brother," Sun told Jaune

Jaune nodded, "Indeed"

Sun looked to him and saw the small look in his eyes. Sun had known, even when they were kids what that look meant.

"Are you afraid Jaune?" Sun asked

Jaune looked to him, "of course I'm Scared sun... Mantle was once my home, but this is my destiny..." Jaune told his brother

"Remember what Mother use to say?" Sun asked Jaune

Jaune nodded "fuirich ar beatha le ar Cinnidh(1)"

Sun nodded, "fuirich ar beatha le ar Cinnidh" Sun repeated.

Sun walked back and sat down and took Doves turn to row. Jaune kept looking to the direction of Mantle and sighed.

* * *

.

.

.

two days later, Within the capital of Mantle, which was called Atlas, there stood a single woman, white hair and wearing a gown. This was Willow White, who was now Queen of Atlas

"My lady! My lady!" Cried a voice

The women looked back to see a man, he had green and wore messengers clothes. This was Bartholomew Oobleck, one of Willow's most trusted friends in the whole Kingdom.

"Hello Ser Oobleck, what is it?" Willow asked with a soft smile

"Raiders! Spotted just two the coast of Paris!" Oobleck replied

Willow's eyes widened and she looked to Oobleck, "are they the same ones from all those years ago!?" Willow asked

He nodded, "Yes my lady" Oobleck said

Paris was only a few hours away with her she could take some men with her and fight them. She would make those raiders pay for what they had done to her child, to her home, and to her friends.

"Gather 20 men and get my armor, were heading to Paris" Willow said

"My lady would it not be better for General Ironwood to-"

"NO!" Willow cried

Oobleck quickly shut his mouth

"I swore on my daughters grave that I would kill them myself, I kill them all" Willow said "Grab me 20 men and my armor, and tell General Ironwood he has the throne until I return" Willow replied

Oobleck nodded, "very well my queen" and he was on his way

Willow walked and breathed. Anger and sorrow rose in her chest. She remembers how broken she was to find her husband dead, no sign of her oldest daughter. Her family was broken, she only had her two children left. She wouldn't lose them to these raiders. Not again. not ever.

"Et erit in pace mox bruma meus et mater tua, et fac ab ea(2)" Willow told herself as she walked back to her room

.

.

.

* * *

**what will Willow do when she is face to face with Jaune and his little band of raiders? Will Willow recognize Jaune?**

**Translations:**

**1) "Live our lives by our destiny"**

**2) "You will be in peace soon my little winter your mother will make sure of that"**


End file.
